Total Drama (Lucanian Japanese dub)
The Lucanian Japanese dub of the Total Drama series first began broadcasting on November 1, 2013. It was licensed for the country by Sato Entertainment, and is dubbed at Yokoyama Studios in South Maruyama. Title Changes *The general title of the series, Total Drama is changed to 劇的な若者 (Dramatic Youth). *''Total Drama Island'' is titled 劇的な若者☆島 (Dramatic Youth☆Island) *''Total Drama Action'' is titled 劇的な若者: ライト、カメラ、アクション！ (Dramatic Youth: Lights, Camera, Action!) *''Total Drama World Tour'' is titled 劇的な若者：世界中 (Dramatic Youth: All Over the World) *''Total Drama Revenge of the Island'' is titled 劇的な若者: 島☆カムバック！ (Dramatic Youth: Island☆Comeback!) *''Total Drama All Stars'' is titled 劇的な若者: ヒーローズ対ヴィランズ (Dramatic Youth: Heroes Versus Villains) *''Total Drama Pahkitew Island'' is titled 劇的な若者: 新しい島 (Dramatic Youth: New Island) *''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' is titled 劇的な青少年：世界レース (Dramatic Youth: World's Race) *''Total DramaRama'' is titled ドラマキッズ！ (Drama Kids!) Airing dates *Dramatic Youth☆Island - November 1, 2013 *Dramatic Youth: Lights, Camera, Action! - April 12, 2014 *Dramatic Youth: All Over the World - December 2, 2015 *Dramatic Youth: Island☆Comeback! - April 9, 2016 *Dramatic Youth: Heroes Versus Villains - July 23, 2017 *Dramatic Youth: New Island - April 20, 2018 *Dramatic Youth: World's Race - May 18, 2019 *Drama Kids! - July 2, 2019 (release date) Censorship Similar to the Italian and European French dubs of Total Drama, the Lucanian Japanese dub does not involve any kind of censorship. Name changes To make the characters more "relatable" to the Lucanian Japanese audience, most, if not all of the characters' names were changed. *Chris' name is changed to Kakuzo Nagai. *Chef Hatchet's name is just simply Shefu, the Japanese word for "Chef". *Alejandro is named Kansuke. *Anne Maria is named Murasaki. *Amy is named Miku and Samey is named Mika, nicknamed Niku (a compound between the Japanese word for "two" and the "ku" in "Miku"). *B is named Ki, which is short for Kinji. *Beardo is named Teiji. *Beth is named Nanami. *Blaineley is named Yatsumi. *Brady is named Daichi. *Brody is named Yuga. *Brick is named Renga, a literal translation of his English name. *Bridgette is named Shiki. *Cameron is named Ukon. *Carrie is named Chisato. *Chet is named Akito. *Cody is named Kado. *Courtney is named Hinata. *Crimson is named Shinku, a literal translation of her English name. *Dakota is named Himari. *Dawn is named Chika. *Dave is named Chihiro. *Don is named Daiji. *Devin is named Izuku. *Duncan is named Tadao. *Dwayne is named Hidenori. *Ella is named Airi. *Ellody is named Kyoko. *Emma is named Yukina. *Ennui is named Eiji. *Eva is named Kawa. *Ezekiel is named Gaku. *Fang is named Kiba, a literal translation of his English name. *Gerry is named Genzo. *Geoff is named Jin. *Gwen is named Uzuki. *Harold is named Osamu. *Heather is named Honoka. *Izzy is named Natsumi. *Jacques is named Atsuo. *Jasmine is named Tenko. *Jen is named Rina. *Jo is named Kaoru. *Josee is named Meiko. *Junior is named Hideyo. *Justin is named Yoshio. *Katie is named Hanayo, and Sadie is named Hanako. *Kelly is named Misako. *Kitty is named Minami. *Laurie is named Mirei. *Leonard is named Rantaro. *Leshawna is named Sadako. *Lindsay is named Azusa. *Lightning is named Raitoningu, a literal translation of his English name. *Lorenzo is named Takeaki. *MacArthur is named Miyazato. *Mary is named Mio. *Max is named Eisuke. *Mickey is named Michinori, and Jay is named Kunihiro. *Mike is named Michiya. *Miles is named Nagisa. *Noah is named Makoto. *Owen is named Shinji. *Pete is named Mosuke. *Rodney is named Naoji. *Rock is named Iwa, a literal translation of his English name. *Ryan is named Haranobu. *Sam is named Korekiyo. *Sanders is named Tatsuda. *Scarlett is named Misaki. *Scott is named Kosaburo. *Shawn is named Hajime. *Sierra is named Aoi. *Sky is named Sora, a literal translation of her English name. *Spud is named Setsuo. *Staci is named Wakaba. *Stephanie is named Suki. *Sugar is named Shugā, a literal translation of her English name. *Tammy is named Mayu. *Taylor is named Ai. *Trent is named Taro. *Tom is named Yataro. *Topher is named Minoru. *Tyler is named Masaru. *Zoey is named Nina. In addition to this, some of the Ridonculous Race team names were changed as well. *The Adversity Twins are labelled as The Bad Luck Twins. *The Best Friends are labelled as The Good Friends. *The Geniuses are labelled as The Scientists. *The LARPers are labelled as The Actors. *The Reality TV Pros are labelled as The Reality TV Friends. *The Tennis Rivals are labelled as The Old Rivals. Voice cast Winners Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Mike, Shawn, and the Police Cadets are the winners in this dub. Despite Gwen being considered the official season 1 winner, the ending where Owen wins instead has aired more than once. Trivia *Many of the voice actors happen to be related. **Amy/Miku and Samey/Mika/Niku's voice actresses, Monika and Momoko Watanabe, are twin sisters in real life. **Mickey/Michinori and Jay/Kunihiro's voice actors, Shinji and Toshi Kagawa, are twin brothers in real life. **The voice actors of Shawn/Hajime, Jen/Risa and Kitty/Minami (Keith, Yutaka and Saki Maekawa) are triplets. **Kelly/Misako and Taylor/Ai's voice actors, Rise and Lola Asari, are mother and daughter in real life. **Heather/Honoka and Lindsay/Azusa's voice actors, Haruka and Miu Ichinose, are sisters in real life. *Claire Newman, Sierra/Aoi's voice actress in All Stars, is bilingual and speaks fluent English and Japanese. **Same goes for Carrie/Chisato's voice actress (Marylouise Reiko Anayama) and Scarlett/Misaki's voice actress, Megumi Stewart. *The youngest voice actors to be involved with the show (excluding the DramaRama dub) are: **Shinji and Toshi Kagawa, ages 12 **Keiko Toyama, age 13 **Megumi Stewart, age 13 **Lola Asari, age 13 **Annie Kamiya, age 13 **Monika and Momoko Watanabe, ages 14 **Keith, Yutaka and Saki Maekawa, ages 14 *It was required that all the contestants' voice actors and actresses had to be between the ages of 12 - 17. This doesn't qualify for adults voicing adult characters, however. **Ironically, Yutaka Maekawa, a 14-year-old, has managed to slip through the cracks and be the voice actress for Jen/Risa, who has been confirmed to be an adult. *When discussing voice work on the dub of Pahkitew Island, Monika Watanabe, Amy/Miku's voice actress, has said "although I'm currently doing the voice of a mean twin sister, I would never treat Momoko the way Miku treats Mika. sic" *Lola Asari has stated in an interview that Taylor/Ai was her favorite character to do voice work for. Her reason for this is "she embodies everything that I'm not, and I've always enjoyed dramatic characters." *There were some cursing in the first season. For example: the scene in "That's Off the Chain!" where Heather/Honoka gets told off by Lindsay/Azusa. In this scene, all the swearing is surprisingly uncensored, and Lindsay/Azusa calls her former friend a "two-faced bitch". The word was never cut out or edited when the episode aired on TV. *Miu Ichinose, Lindsay/Azusa's voice actress, sings the theme song for this dub. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Dubs Category:United Lucanian Nations